


Two for One

by Anonymonimus



Series: Some Peace and Quiet [10]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult Content, Adult Dipper Pines, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bottom Bill Cipher, Bottom!Bill Cipher, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Gratuitous Smut, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Mild Smut, Older Characters, Older Dipper Pines, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutlet, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, bottom!Bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymonimus/pseuds/Anonymonimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper brings Tyrone back to have a threesome with Bill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PART A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I AM SO SORRY, MY CHILDREN!**
> 
>  
> 
> **I didn't mean to take this long to get out this story! I had a major writer's block with it and this is actually the third iteration that I managed to complete and feel satisfied with!**
> 
> **I'm also in the United States at the moment (Wild Wood to be exact - and I feel comfortable saying this because I don't live there or anywhere near there) on vacation. So I guess you can all understand how difficult it is to write when your entire family is hovering around you and looking over your shoulder as you continuously attempt to write a smut fic XD**
> 
> **This is getting lengthy so I'm going to end this here.**
> 
> **REMEMBER: BOTTOM BILL IS LOVE! BOTTOM BILL IS LIFE! AND ENJOY!!**
> 
> EDIT: I have officially beta'd my own story! Huzzah for me!

Most of the time, when Dipper was expecting a normal day, the opposite tended to happen. He had the house to himself. The Grunkles had gone grocery shopping and, knowing them, it would take far longer than it should take anyone. The two just bickered far too often over which brand of food they should purchase. It was really ridiculous. Mabel, on the other hand, was with Pacifica. The latter had gotten a new set of racing horses and wanted to take them out for a stroll. Obviously, his twin was unable to refuse the offer. Dipper was sitting in his room, lazily scrolling through one of his favourite websites and looking over conspiracy theories for the fun of it. He had found quite a few that were interesting and some others that were, well, idiotic. Nonetheless, it amused him all the same and he was quite content to spend the rest of his day doing just that. 

Of course, Bill had other plans in mind. He ascended from a blue portal that appeared on the ground with a red, silk ribbon covering his eyes. Dipper noticed how the demon could no longer simply appear into different locations via teleportation without the help of portals. He wondered if the spell he had casted on him seven years ago was slowly draining the blond of his power. As bad as he would feel if that was the case, he wouldn’t take back his actions if he could because Bill had tried to end the world.

“Guess who!” The demon sang excitedly as the portal closed beneath his feet.

“What are you wearing?” Dipper smirked, closing his laptop and shoving it aside.

“A blindfold!” He answered obviously, “The guy from the BDSM store suggested a leather one instead but I like silk better.”

“So that’s what you’re doing with the money you earn?” Dipper chuckled. It honestly didn’t surprise him much. Ever since Bill had had sex, his mind was always in the gutter. He continuously explored facets of fucking he hadn’t experienced before almost as though to make up for the bygone ages wherein he simply overlooked the activity.

“Well, what else am I supposed to do with it?” Bill said as he took off the blindfold, “I still don’t eat and if I need to sleep, I come here.”

Dipper rolled his eyes and opened his arms for the demon to settle himself against him. Bill rested his head against his shoulder and curled up into his lap, playing with the ribbon that was now in his hands. They cuddled as such for a brief moment. Bill hummed to himself while Dipper watched him quietly. He really enjoyed the scarce moments wherein they sort of just spent time together in such a mundane way. But that particular moment wasn’t meant to last.

“You want to have sex now, don’t you?” Dipper asked.

“Yeah, but I was also thinking…” Bill said slowly with a widening grin, “That maybe we could try…something new?”

Dipper’s smile quickly vanished. “We always try something new.” He said and eyed Bill suspiciously. He didn’t trust the way the blond had formed his question.

“Well…” Bill mumbled, fiddling with the silk ribbon, “I thought…we could try…adding a third party?”

“You want a threesome?” Dipper asked bluntly.

“The guy at the BDSM store said it wasn’t cheating!” Bill blurted out quickly, “As long as you’re okay with it, it’s like whatever, right?”

The brunet couldn’t help but laugh. Bill was very much a changed man – or should he still say demon? The point was, he was beginning to display more human qualities and considerations. Dipper didn’t know if it was due to spending so much time with humans, if he was personally having an influence, or if it had something to do with the human vessel. In the end, he supposed it didn’t matter. It just warmed his heart that that was what worried Bill. It showed how much he valued their “deal”.

Dipper slipped two fingers beneath Bill’s chin and gently coaxed him into looking at him. There was a small blush on his cheeks and it brought out the pink of his lips. The brunet leaned forward and caught his lips in a kiss. It was short and sweet and had Bill beaming once it was done.

“I don’t mind.” Dipper said, “I’d be lying if I said it wasn’t on my bucket list. The problem is I don’t know anyone willing to join in.”

“The BDSM guy said he was interested if you were as hot as me.” Bill stated excitedly.

“I’d rather not _him_.” Dipper said, deadpan. He couldn’t resist the jealousy he felt in terms of the insinuation of his boyfriend having been hit on by another man.

Bill seemed disappointed by Dipper’s answer.

“Look, I’ll think of someone.” Dipper assured and kissed his forehead. “Does it have to be a guy? Can it be a girl?”

“No offence, I don’t want to have a threesome with you and your sister.” Bill said.

“What—no!” Dipper squeaked, “That’s really, _really_ not who I was thinking of!”

“Not Wendy either.” Bill added bitterly.

“I wasn’t going to…” Dipper started but stopped. “It doesn’t have to be a girl, Bill. I was just suggesting.”

“Good, then no.” Bill said and that, unfortunately, limited Dipper’s options.

“Well, we’ll have to look hard then.” Dipper said, “Which means we won’t be having a three—” but he interrupted himself as an idea popped into his head.

“What?” Bill asked.

“Wait here—!” Dipper exclaimed and pushed Bill off him.

The brunet darted out of his room, stomping his way through the Mystery Shack and towards the basement. He nearly tumbled down the stairs in his rush to reach the storage room. The storage had been built about two years ago as an extension of the basement. Ford had had enough of the lingering mess in his home and so decided to shove all the useless things into that room until they decided what exactly to do with it. A lot of it was junk; things that should have been thrown out rather than put into storage. However, one of the things that ought not to have been thrown out was the old office printer.

The big machine seemed broken. Whenever it was plugged into the wall, it made strange and worrying noises if it didn’t start smoking immediately. In truth, Dipper had no clue if that was normal or not. He reckoned it was a smart move on its inventor’s part because it would dissuade people from actually using it and that was good. It was good because the seemingly normal printer wasn’t actually normal; it was magical. One could print our virtually anything. _Anything_. Seven years ago, Dipper had used the scanner to print a copy of himself and the machine had, seconds later, made his living clone – which he later dubbed Tyrone.

Dipper ran into the storage room, nearly smacking into a tall tower of boxes. He carefully snaked his way through, hastily looking around until he found the machine in question against the wall nestled at the very back of the room. He felt increasingly lucky when he found a plug in proximity to the machine. The brunet wasted no time in bringing it to life and printing out his clone. The machine spat out Tyrone with such force that he crashed into a stack of boxes which then fell on him.

“Ow—!” he groaned.

Dipper stepped over the fallen boxes and helped his clone out of the heap. He pulled Tyrone to his feet and watched him dust himself. “Hey—” Dipper said after a moment. “Tyrone’s still good as a name, right?”

“Yep—!” He said with a groan as he cracked his back.

“And we’re on the same page?” Dipper asked.

“Yes.” Tyrone answered with a grin, “We’re going to fuck Bill!”

“Good.” Dipper sighed and led the way out of the room.

“You know,” Tyrone said as he followed, “I’m offended you didn’t think of resurrecting me sooner than this!”

“Yeah, sorry.” Dipper apologized.

“And I’m also super surprised we’re banging Bill.” Tyrone added, “I thought our love for Wendy was for life.”  
“What can I say?” Dipper snickered, “People change.”

The two bolted back up the stairs into Dipper’s room. Bill still sat on the bed, impatiently tapping his foot on the ground. His demeanour quickly shifted to bewilderment and interest when he saw Tyrone just a step behind Dipper.

“What kind of magic…?” He asked as his voice trailed off.

“No magic. Just a printer.” Dipper said and gestured Tyrone with his chin, “So is this going to do?”

It took Bill a moment to answer, but he predictably said: “Yes.” With a devious and excited smirk.

Dipper and Tyrone thus climbed onto the bed on either side of Bill and began peppering him with kisses as they slowly stripped. Tyrone lifted the blonde’s shirt, exposing his back and kissing the tender flesh he found, occasionally nibbling at the skin. Dipper latched his lips onto Bill’s neck, sucking on a sensitive piece of skin that always got him moaning in a matter of seconds. The demon accepted the affection he was being shown as such; moaning, gasping, and whimpering for more.

They threw away his shirt first, finding it was in the way of the skin they so desperately wanted to kiss. Dipper then took off his own shirt and, as he did so, his hand brushed the silk ribbon he had nearly completely forgotten about. A grin spread on his face. He knew the whole point of the blindfold was to enhance the remaining senses if not then serve as a restraint. But the way Bill had made his entrance spoke for itself. It reportedly made sex more intense and he couldn’t think of a better time to overwhelm Bill with pleasure than now.

Dipper pressed his lips to Bill’s, shoving his tongue into his mouth when it parted ever so slightly. Their tongues moved together and against each other in a way that was intoxicating with desire. Bill closed his eyes, losing himself in the sensation while Dipper carefully placed the blindfold on his face – mindful not to tie it too tightly. He felt Bill smile against his lips but it soon disappeared as a startled moan escaped his mouth.

The brunet glanced down to see his clone having slipped a hand into the demon’s pants to pump his erection. Tyrone flashed a smile at Dipper over Bill’s shoulder and continued to pump the leaking member. Clutching at Dipper’s shirt, the blond gasped and moaned as they continued to kiss. Dipper’s hands moved over Bill’s chest, teasing the hard nipples which drew a high pitched mewl from the latter. He continued toying with the pink nubs with his fingers for a moment as he trailed his lips down his neck. Eventually, Dipper’s lips found themselves replacing his fingers.

Bill was a moaning mess. Desperately gripping Dipper as though he was trying to keep hold of his sanity. The ribbon felt cool against his skin – as was typical of silk – and it worked miracles. He hadn’t really felt much of a difference initially but that changed as bliss began to coil in his stomach. It felt different, more concentrated. It was like his skin was more sensitive to the erogenous contact.

“W-wait—!” He gasped and moaned, “I’m going to—”

And almost as though their minds were still connected and Tyrone knew what Dipper wanted him to do. He released Bill’s leaking prick. The latter whined at the loss of contact and the dire need to ejaculate. Before he could complain, Tyrone pulled his head into an awkward position and kissed him roughly. Dipper partially felt jealous but he admittedly found the sight before him more erotic than infuriating.

“Not yet…” Tyrone whispered in the blonde’s ear as he pulled away.

The clone then snaked an arm around Bill’s waist, pulling him back into a position that made it easier for Dipper to remove the demon’s pants and boxers. He whimpered slightly as the cool air of the room hit his erection. Dipper moved in closer, undoing his pants to free his own hard on, and stole another kiss from Bill’s lips. During that short moment, Tyrone also threw off his own shirt and quickly slipped off his pants. His erection was still clothed by his boxers and he pressed it against Bill’s lower back which drew out an eager moan.

“What do you want, Bill?” Dipper purred.

“I want someone to fuck me…” He breathed out, his voice heavy with arousal.

Dipper glanced back at Tyrone. For a brief second, the two were squaring off to see who got to fuck Bill first until the same idea pervaded both of their minds. They grinned at each other in mutual understanding and Dipper told himself he couldn’t have made a better decision in choosing his clone as a third party. The two were always on the same page. It was great and convenient because it meant they also had the element of surprise on their side and against Bill.

Dipper pulled the demon to him, pressing their chests together. Tyrone reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube which he then tossed to Dipper. The latter squeezed a generous amount of it onto his fingers, the sound the liquid made as it was squirted out caused Bill to whimper in excitement. Dipper then gave the lube back to Tyrone for him to do the same as he pushed a first finger inside the blond. Bill yelped at the feeling but quickly began meeting the shallow thrusts of Dipper’s finger.

The demon’s moans increased when Tyrone added his finger and helped Dipper continue stretching him. The two continued as such. Each adding a finger to each of their turn until six whole digits stretched and filled the blond. At that point, he moaned and cried out for someone to fuck him. He begged so prettily but the two still refused.  
“I can’t— _please_!” Bill pleaded desperately.

“Tell us what you want, Bill.” Tyrone demanded huskily. He was shrouded with as much lust as Dipper was.  
Bill bit his lip and hesitated. He wasn’t one much for dirty talk even if he knew Dipper loved it. He had only ever done a minimum of it in order to convince Dipper to fuck him when he was taking too long with the foreplay. The brunet was curious to see if his clone could convince the demon to give more than he usually did. Bill blushed and refrained from saying anything until Dipper angled his fingers just right and hit his prostate.

“O-oh god!” Bill cried, “Please, I—”

“You need to tell us.” Tyrone insisted in a way that almost seemed cruel, “We can’t read your mind…”

Dipper wasn’t convinced Tyrone’s attempt would work but then—

“I-I want…” He hesitated, his blush spreading to the tip of his ears and down his neck, “I want…cock…”

“More specific…” Tyrone cooed and Dipper was feeling even more turned on the more he watched the scene unfold. “What do you want to feel…?”

Bill gritted his teeth together as he worked up the nerve to say the things Dipper and his clone wanted to hear. His cheeks were tinted a darker red than the rest of blush covered body and his lower lip quivered in hesitation. Dipper pushed his fingers back into his prostate one last time and it did the trick perfectly.

“A-ahn! G-god!” He keened, tightening his grip on Dipper, “I want a cock inside me! I-I want to feel so, so full! I want to be fucked so hard and so good that it’ll make me scream ‘til I lose my voice! I-I don’t want to be able to walk for days, I just—please! _Dipper please!_ ”

Dipper’s heart skipped a beat at that last part. Bill never really called him by his actual name – or rather, nick name. He much preferred to call him “Pine Tree”. Heck, the scarce times the demon ever got mad, he simply called him “kid” so as to belittle him but that was something more relevant to the past.

The brunet pulled out his fingers and his clone followed suit shortly after. Bill let out a desperate whine followed by a series of needy pleases. It was like he thought they were going to let him stay on the verge of ejaculation a while longer in favour of more teasing. To have the demon reduced to such a mess was nothing short of glorious and arousing. Dipper scooted back slightly and pulled Bill over him as he laid down. The blond seemed to understand exactly what kind of position they would be taking and quickly straddled Dipper, wasting no time in impaling himself on his hard dick.

The moan Bill released was filled with relief but also evident disappointment. “I think you stretched me too much…” he said with a breathy laugh. “It’s not tight at all…”

Dipper smirked, “Did I?” He asked, spreading his legs open to make space for Tyrone to move in closer.

Before Bill could even think to question just what Dipper had meant, the clone had pulled out his dick and was nudging it at the demon’s already filled hole. The blond gasped and Dipper pulled him closer to give Tyrone a better angle. When the latter began pushing in, both of them released groans and moans. Dipper relished in the sensation of the clone’s cock moving against his as well as the newfound tightness, whereas Bill was quickly becoming overwhelmed by the sensation of being so full, which he had so urgently craved. Tyrone pushed in slowly, mindful of the sounds coming from Bill. He was afraid of accidentally hurting him the same way Dipper was, regardless of knowing that the blond found that pain enhanced the experience. Eventually, he bottomed out and paused for a moment, allowing Dipper and Bill to catch their breaths.

“How do you like that?” Dipper teased and pulled Bill into another kiss. “Tight enough for you?”  
All Bill could do was nod. The brunet laughed and then gestured Tyrone to begin moving. His clone understood it was best to start out slowly for all of them and did just that. He began with small, shallow thrusts which elicited gasps and mewls from Bill more than it did Dipper. Dipper was simply struggling with the tightness and the suffocating desire to start pounding into Bill immediately. The way Tyrone’s cock moved against his own in such a gentle and dull way was maddening.

Tyrone’s actions steadily began changing in terms of speed and depth as their cocks slowly coated themselves with precum and the lubricant used to stretch Bill. He started giving harder thrusts when the demon moaned louder and begged for more in broken sentences. At that point, Dipper began moaning in earnest as well. It didn’t feel like teasing as much anymore, the sensation was very pleasurable but one last desire remained unsatiated. The brunet quickly remedied that. He dug his heels into the mattress to make things easier for himself and as Tyrone pulled out, he pushed further in. 

Bill gasped and trembled in bliss. Moans spilled from his mouth uncontrollably and he couldn’t stop himself from becoming louder and louder even if he wanted to. He couldn’t see anything but he could imagine what the three of them looked like and that was enough. The blond hadn’t expected to love the experience of a threesome as much as he did and he wasn’t sure if it was because the third party was Dipper’s clone which meant he carried the same sexual experience, or if his other senses were being enhanced to such a high degree. The latter option might have sounded ludicrous in comparison to the former but Bill thought it stood on its own two feet. He couldn’t see where the hands grasping and fondling him were going and where they would stop. He couldn’t see the way they would caress his body in just the right ways. He couldn’t guess which of his sensitive spots would be massaged. He couldn’t see anything and so mostly relied on his touch, but even then, it was still mostly a surprise. And that sense of cluelessness seemed to heighten the sensitivity of his skin as though, perhaps in doing so, it would allow him to anticipate.

The two continued to pump into Bill at a steady but quick rhythm. The demon helplessly clutched at Dipper and the bedcovers he was able to grasp from his position. The familiar coil of heat began increasing in the pit of his stomach, and soon no words were able to leave his mouth. Sounds flooded the room, ranging from moans to the intense creaking of the bed. Bill then cried out one final time before his vision was shrouded with white and he came hard on his and Dipper’s stomach. He clenched tightly around the two cocks still pumping into him until both his human and his clone came simultaneously, filling him with their warm seed.

The demon collapsed on Dipper, breathing hard and shivering with shocks of their sex. The brunet reached up and took off the red silk, revealing Bill’s practically black eyes. His pupils were impossibly dilated and wore a sort of vacant expression. Dipper and Tyrone then pulled out to their turn. The latter found himself a comfortable space next to Dipper and propped his head up on one hand to watch Bill’s sexed out face. He grinned and turned his gaze to the brunet, his expression strangely unreadable.

“That was fun.” He said.

“Yeah.” Dipper smiled, “I didn’t expect it to be this good.”

Tyrone smirked and gave a short nod. Then his eyes lowered to Dipper’s lips and he bit his own in hesitation. A short moment passed before his clone then acted upon his hesitation and kissed Dipper. His eyes sprung wide open but he didn’t exactly pull away until Tyrone licked his bottom lip.

“W-what are you—” he stuttered.

“That was hot.” Bill stated bluntly with a twinkle in his eye.

Dipper’s attention quickly snapped to the demon laying on top of him. Bill seemed to suddenly have much more energy.

“If you two want to fuck right now, that’s fine with me.” He said, “I don’t mind watching.”

Dipper blushed something furious and flicked the demon’s forehead out of embarrassment. “Shut up!”

“Ow!” he whined.

As interesting and amusing as having a threesome with Tyrone had been, Dipper just wanted to lay on his bed and enjoy the warm afterglow of sex. Was it too much to ask?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **So no one asked for this but it's happening anyway! Did you notice that this story is currently 1/2 rather than 1/1??**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Do you understand what that means????**
> 
> **That's right! There will be a bonus chapter! A bonus chapter that no one asked for with a kink and pairing that, coincidentally, no one asked for either! I'll leave you to guessing what it'll be as I write it up.**
> 
> **I'm not going to make promises like last time as to when the next chapter and story will surface, just know I'll be working my butt off on it whenever I've got time!**
> 
> **UP NEXT: The BoNuS cHaPtEr AND WALL SEX AFTER A COUPLE OF WEEKS APART!**


	2. PART B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asking for the simple enjoyment of the glow following sex was, indeed, too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Woo! This showed up much faster than I thought it would!**
> 
> **Again, I still haven't gotten around to beta-ing this bonus chapter but I will do it later. I would like to add that I was partially drunk while writing bits and pieces of this chapter so if something REALLY doesn't make sense, then you'll know that I was severely inebriated.**
> 
> **But because I know myself, my drunk writing ass won't be an issue.**
> 
> **Nonetheless, I will correct this chapter when I get the time to do it (so probably tomorrow or something).**
> 
> **I got nothing more to say so SPREAD THE BOTTOM BILL LOVE AND ENJOY!**

Asking for the simple enjoyment of the glow following sex was, indeed, too much. Bill, somehow, was hard again minutes after having nearly blacked out from a climax and Tyrone had bounced back just as quickly. Regretfully, Dipper was also feeling the beginnings of an erection restart. He didn't really want to have another round of sex but a part of him was very much into the idea of fucking himself. He'd be lying had he ever answer "no" to the question: "if given the chance, would you have sex with yourself?"

"You don't have to do much…" Tyrone insisted, "You can just lay there and I'll take care of the rest."

The idea didn't sound too terrible now that his clone had stated he was ready to do most of the work. Dipper, even if aroused, was still very tired. He glanced over at Bill, searching the man's face for his opinion and found that he encouraged it as much as Tyrone did. In the end, Tyrone could disintegrate sooner rather than later and the printer might also break which would mean that Dipper might not ever get the chance to fuck himself ever again. It was sort of like a now or never type of situation. So many variables were to be taken in consideration.

"Fine." Dipper sighed.

"Woo!" Bill cheered as he rolled off the brunet and seated himself just off to the side, his cock already in hand, "This is going to be _hot_!"

Dipper rolled his eyes. He was propping himself up when Tyrone pushed him back down and took a comfortable position between his legs. The brunet blushed something terrible and frowned in defiance. He tried sitting up again but his clone insisted on keeping him laid down on his back.

"I said I'll take care of the rest." Tyrone purred.

He leaned down and crashed their lips together. It was strange but Dipper ultimately enjoyed it. Tyrone knew how he liked being kissed; not a lot of lips but a lot of tongue. What he didn't like as much was being dominated and having a second tongue invade his mouth. Dipper much preferred being in control of everything. He supposed it wasn't too surprising to find his clone exhibiting the same personality and habits. They were, in essence, the same person.

Dipper shrugged and allowed Tyrone to do as he pleased. He glanced to the side and found Bill slowly masturbating to the sight of them. He was giving himself slow and languid pumps. His lips were parted slightly and he breathed shallow breaths. The pupils of his eyes were blow out so much they practically seemed black. The sight of him was intoxicating and Dipper found himself more engrossed in that than Tyrone's ministrations.

The clone obviously noticed and took it as a sign of challenge. If Dipper wasn't going to pay attention to him on his own accord, than he would make him. He pressed his lips to the exposed flesh of his neck and began sucking marks into it. He knew exactly where to start to snap Dipper's attention away from the demon and which sections were the utmost sensitive. It was a perk drawn from having once shared the same brain.

Dipper gasped and his eyes did leave Bill to rest upon Tyrone. He looked at him in as much shock as he did surprise. He hadn't been expecting such daring actions. And soon he couldn't keep his eyes open as intense pleasure began sparking where Tyrone was pleasuring him. He could feel his semi-hard cock gradually become harder as he became more aroused. The need to have it touched grew along with it but he didn't want to beg. It seemed a matter of principal that Dipper not submit entirely to his clone. He was prideful that way. Tyrone, of course, understood and knew this. However, it didn't mean he was ready to let Dipper have his way. He too was of a dominant personality and wasn't about to let the other get the better of him. He would make the brunet beg and cry for his cock if it was the last thing he did.

He bit down on the sensitive piece of flesh just beneath Dipper's jawline and earned a startled moan. Dipper then gripped the sheets and bit his tongue in a vain attempt to keep any more of his moans from coming out. But Tyrone reacted quickly and pushed his lips against his, forcing his tongue in his mouth as his fingers trailed to his hard nipples to tease. His clone swallowed every single mewl and moan that Dipper uttered no matter how feeble.

"Scream for me…" Tyrone breathed in between sloppy kisses.

"Never—" Dipper retorted heatedly.

He tried to push against his clone, hoping to switch their positions but Tyrone was quicker. He grabbed him by the wrists and pinned his hands above his head as he pushed their hips together. Dipper choked on a gasp and moan as pleasure tingled in his cock from the feeling. He frowned and tried to fight against himself but found he had waited too long to try to take the upper hand. Tyrone had locked him into a position of submission.

Tyrone grinned and glanced at Bill. Dipper followed his eyes and found the demon had a flushed expression and was pumping his cock at a faster rate. He seemed utterly lost in the sight before him and the blissful sensation he was enacting on himself. The clone, however, snapped him out of it.

"Bill." He said with a commanding voice, "Get me the lubricant."

The blond nodded briefly and did just that. Crawling a bit before reaching over Dipper for the tube. When he pulled back, their eyes locked together and the brunet saw the hunger lingering in Bill's gaze. It brought shivers down his spine.

"Good boy—" Tyrone congratulated with a brief kiss on the lips. He managed to switch his grip on Dipper so as to keep his hands pinned down with one hand, leaving the other to do other things. "I need you to squeeze some onto my fingers. Can you do that?"

Bill bit his lips and did as he was told. Tyrone rewarded him with another kiss.

"Now move over there," He said and gestured the place where the bed met the wall with his chin, "And enjoy the show…"

Bill obeyed and sat, staring at Tyrone while await for more commands. Tyrone seemed to enjoy the power he suddenly had over the demon. He peaked at Dipper before settling his gaze on the blond, ready to give him more instructions.

"I want you to play with your ass." He purred, "Fuck yourself with your fingers. You're not allowed to pleasure yourself any other way."

Bill whimpered but did as he was told. He opened his legs and poked the tip of his index finger inside of him timidly. The demon only pushed it in further when he looked at the clone and received an encouraging nod. Tyrone smirked and observed him for a moment longer, Dipper doing the same and the two could literally have climaxed from just the sight of him. Bill was more beautiful than he could ever even imagine.

As much as Tyrone enjoyed watching the demon slowly fuck himself, he tore his gaze away to focus on Dipper. The latter was distracted and it was perfect opportunity for him to slip in a first slicked up finger. Without the littlest warning or teasing, Tyrone pushed his first finger in and relished Dipper's reaction. His back arched upwards as a hiss left his lips, and he strained against the hold on his wrists almost enough to break it. Tyrone waited a beat to allow Dipper time to adjust though he only really received a glare.

"Don't be a baby." He smirked and then glanced at Bill, "Now do as I do." He told him.

Tyrone slowly pulled out the first digit and pushed it back in at the same, pathetic rate. Dipper bit the inside of his cheek, daring only to release strained breaths through his nose. The clone rolled his eyes at the brunet's childish behaviour and looked at Bill to see him copying almost perfectly the way he finger fucked Dipper on himself. It was amazing considering the awkward position.

Slowly, the clone increased in speed and the demon followed in suit. The only sounds filling the room were from Bill who couldn't keep his mouth shut as his fingers reached deeper and deeper inside him. His lust fogged eyes were glued to Dipper who kept his own screwed shut in concentration. The latter was so dedicated to not making a sound he was neglecting his own pleasure and ignoring the impact he was having on his boyfriend.

Tyrone pushed his finger further inside Dipper, brushing against his prostate just as he crashed their lips together again in a rough kiss. He took advantage of the moan to leave the brunet to push his tongue inside his mouth. They kissed almost violently for a short instance before the clone pulled away and gestured Bill with his chin.

"Look at him." He said.

Dipper glared but listened all the same. His eyes widened at the sight of Bill. He hadn't really noticed the moans to leave the blond demon until the given point. He couldn't look away anymore – not even when Tyrone added a second finger. It stretched and burned in a slightly unpleasant way but only for the shortest second. The sight of his lover covered in a blush, his hair a wonderful mess from having been fucked by two cocks only moments ago, and his own fingers buried so deeply into his own ass was intoxicating. He was the very definition of eroticism.

The clone smirked, finding the brunet much more calm and, in a way, sedated than he had once been. Dipper didn't even seem to notice he too had begun moaning almost as frequently and as loudly as Bill. But he wasn't about to tell him – doing so would only fluster him into biting his lip to keep quiet again and that was the last thing Tyrone wanted. So he continued to stretch Dipper at a leisurely rate, inserting the third finger only much later. Dipper hadn't been the bottom in a relationship for quite some time and he knew he had to stretch him well to annul the pain.

When Tyrone was satisfied with his work, he finally pulled out his fingers and that drew Dipper's attention back to him. His cheeks were tinted pink and his pupils utterly dilated. "You want me, hm?" he purred lowly.

Dipper looked away with a hard stare. Refusing to admit to it.

"Come on," He said huskily, "Tell me you want me. I know I want you."

Dipper's lower lip tremble as he wrestled with accepting his position or rebelling against it.

"Give it to me." He said, resolving himself with a hint of bitterness.

"Give you what?" Tyrone teased, pushing his limits.

"Fuck me." Dipper said almost viciously.

"Only if you scream for me." The clone insisted.

Dipper yanked his arms out of Tyrone's grip. He grabbed the tube of lube and shoved it into his clone's hands with a warning stare. Tyrone smiled and squeezed the last of the liquid onto his cock. He stroked himself quickly, spreading the lube over his throbbing erection. He then guided the tip of his cock to Dipper's stretched hole and gently pushed in the tip. The brunet's arched his back again, gripping the bedsheets so hard his knuckles became white.

"Fuck—" Dipper groaned.

Bill whimpered as he continued fucking himself while watching the other two. His cock was purpling, leaking precum which dripped onto the bed. He seemed to be so close to cuming but was unable to give himself the last push he desperately needed. Dipper quietly told him to scoot closer with a lazy hand wave. The demon scurried to his side, keeping his three fingers buried deep inside him.

"Closer." Dipper commanded.

Bill gave him a question look but did as he was told. He moved closer, in the perfect position for Dipper to shift slightly and capture his leaking prick with his lips. Bill yelped but pushed further in on instinct. Tyrone smirked and gave a quick thrust, bottoming out quickly inside Dipper. The moan the latter released around Bill's cock had sent pleasurable vibrations coursing through the sensitive member. Bill keened desperately and couldn't resist thrusting into Dipper's mouth. He was so close to achieving climax and the need to spill his seeds was absolutely inebriating.

Tyrone also began moving, giving far gentler thrusts than the demon was. Dipper clenched wonderfully around his dick, adding to the delicious tightness and heat. The clone was quickly losing himself in the overpowering sensation and had half a mind to really start pounding into him. He resisted his primal urge by some miracle in favour of getting Dipper to scream for him just like he wanted to. Of course, the task would be all the more difficult to accomplish now that he had a dick stuffed in his mouth.

"Slower." Tyrone warned Bill who was thrusting erratically.

The demon whimpered but did as he was told. Dipper gave a thankful sigh though it was quickly muffled by the series of choked moans he was emitting. The vocal vibrations seemed to please Bill who always got louder when Dipper moaned while giving a heavy suck. He quickly had him hyperventilating, nearing his climax at a hasty speed.

"Cum in his face." Tyrone told him.

And when Bill felt like he was about to cum, he pulled out of Dipper's mouth and pumped himself to completion. A cry left him as he shot the white liquid mostly into Dipper's mouth – though a considerably amount did land on his chin and cheeks. The demon collapsed onto the mattress, breathing heavily and eyes glazed over with the wonderful afterglow of sex. With his mouth empty, Dipper now began moaning in earnest, unable to stifle the erotic sounds pouring out of him. He still tried all the same but his clone wasn't going to let that stand.

"Come on, Dipper." Tyrone groaned as he pushed in deep enough to jab the prostate, "You know how much we love sound."

Why it was that that convinced Dipper to become vocal, he would never know. That being said, the brunet opened his mouth and he did begin screaming. He threw his arms around Tyrone's neck, pulling him close as he dug his nails in his skin and continuously cried out for more. Tyrone complied to the best of his ability, utterly pummelling into him and hitting his prostate almost perfectly with every hard thrust. Several thrusts later, Dipper cried out louder than he did before and came all over his stomach. Tyrone followed in suit almost immediately after.

Tyrone collapsed on top of Dipper, breathing heavily. They stayed like that for a moment until Dipper began nudging him and encouraging him to move away. His clone then rolled off, laying in between Bill and Dipper. The demon, however, was unsatisfied with his position. He crawled over Tyrone and forced himself in between the two, nuzzling his face against Dipper's shoulder.

"That was fun." He said.

"Yeah." Dipper agreed breathlessly.

"It was hot seeing you get fucked like that." Bill added with a coy smile.

"Thanks." He replied mindlessly.

"Does it count as cheating?" He continued.

"No." Tyrone said and smirked, "It's masturbation."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I've been wanting to include this for some while but I don't think I will. Before Bill, Dipper had 4 boyfriends/girlfriends!**
> 
> **1 - girlfriend: a red head that looked like Wendy and later dumped Dipper for one of the popular kids.**
> 
> **2 - boyfriend: Dipper was getting curious and decided to experiment. They broke up when boyfriend moved away a year later.**
> 
> **3 - boyfriend: Dipper found another dude to love and be loved by. They broke up due to a disagreement of some sort.**
> 
> **4 - girlfriend: Dipper wanted to see whether or not he was gay or something else and, with her, concluded he was bisexual. They broke up later because she thought Dipper's obsession with the supernatural was too weird and immature.**
> 
> **ANYWAYS, GUYS, I MADE A REAL EMBARRASSING MISTAKE! Last chapter, I said the next story would be wall sex after a long time apart but it won't be D: I have a different plan for that last story (ie it'll take place when the summer ends and the twins will have returned home for the new school year) which means the next story will be something else, but I haven't decided what yet...**
> 
> **So here's what I've also been thinking: So far, all the kinks and requests and whatever have only been done in one-shots. I'm thinking of maybe making the requests longer by making a few of them chapter stories. Like I've been thinking about sending the gang to the ocean for the some well deserved vacay! I also want to include Pacifica in the whole thing so I can expand on the Mabifica I've continuously been hinting at at every opportunity.**
> 
> **SO WHAT DO YOU THINK?? TELL ME IN THE COMMENTS DOWN BELOW!**


End file.
